


Threat

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [17]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And how long do you plan to torture your father, Seiyadina?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

"...so now I am pleased to report, Your Majesty, that they have started to gradually catching up with their overdue taxes." Lord Tomohiro closes his rather long report with a satisfied look on his face.

 

 

The king nods his head, "Very good. I hope the harvest will be better next year for them. Would you see to it, Lord Tera?"

 

 

The Master of Games and Reeds straightens up in his seat, "The construction has already come to more than halfway finished, Your Majesty. At the very least, it will be done in three months."

 

 

"Can't it be any faster?"

 

 

"I will see to it, Your Majesty." Lord Tera bows his head.

 

 

While the king nods and turns his attention to Lord Shohei, Seiya shifts on his seat beside his father. He doesn't have much to say to anything during a counsel, yet but he's still required to be present. He makes a habit of making notes of his own and then studies every matter on his own. He also makes sure he gets every news regarding everything. After all, he has to take care of things when his father is away and he will take charge of everything when he ascend the throne one day. He makes plans and discusses them with the masters as what-ifs scenarios. He also watches them closely. He makes sure he still can trust them when the time comes and makes preparations for replacements just in case. He knows his time is still very far away since his father is very much alive and healthy but there's no harm in being prepared.

 

 

The faces in the room has turned somewhat grim at the news Lord Shohei just related. Two barbarian tribes are closing near the southern border and have taken over several villages. People are taking refuge at nearby cities but they are still afraid that the barbarian will attack those cities as well and soon. Seiya finds his hands sweating a little bit. The village his mother lives in is in that direction. Granted, it's quite far but he worries, still.

 

 

"And what has been done, my lord?" He finds himself blurting out the question.

 

 

"We have moved the refugees to even further cities, Your Highness. Lord Atom is bringing troops as we speak. I will see by myself to double the security on the other borders, as well. But it still stretches our men a little bit. However, I don't think we need assistance from our allies, yet but I do think we need to caution them, if Your Majesty approves." He turns to the king.

 

 

The king doesn't reply immediately. He puts his fist in front of his thinned lips before he speaks, "These barbarians need to be dealt with immediately. It's the fault on our part that we don't keep them in check. Do what you think is necessary, Lord Shohei. Every one in this room will assist to your every need on this matter."

 

 

The nine masters nod their heads in agreement and Shohei nods his head in gratitude. With that, the king closes the counsel session. Everyone excuses themselves and huddles around Lord Shohei, talking intensely as they go. Seiya realized his hands have balled in to fists. He relaxes and stands up, ready to go but the king raises his hand, "Stay for a while."

 

 

Seiya sits down again and fixes his attention to his father. There's a tensed line on Tooru's face. "Would you not inquire about her, my lord?"

 

 

The king turns his face away, "She's surrounded by her own best men. I'm sure they have taken precautions."

 

 

Seiya takes a deep breath. "I'm sure." He then moves aside, settling himself on the chair Lord Sho usually occupies for a counsel. "Anything the matter, then, Your Majesty?"

 

 

The king taps the table with a finger and looks at his son, "It's about your marriage--"

 

 

"Now, Father?" Seiya groans.

 

 

"Yes, now." The king puffs out his chest, "With a threat starts to shadow us like this, I will be very much eager to make sure that this kingdom has an heir!"

 

 

"I am your heir!" 

 

 

"I'm talking about future heir!" Tooru insists. 

 

 

Seiya sighs. "But wouldn't it be too insensitive for the people if I got married now? And to whom? I haven't decided on a bride, yet..." He then falls silent, fixing a gaze on his father. "Father?"

 

 

"No talk has been officially made. It's a desired match, however."

 

 

"By who?" Seiya raises an eyebrow, "Surely not you?"

 

 

The king looks another way again. "No. Your mother." Seiya gapes. The king speaks again, "Granted, it was just in passing, you know how it is, women's chat. But their daughter is now eighteen and they're in quite a desperate need to give her a good marriage." He continues as he stands up and paces around the chamber, "Their kingdom has been once of our good allies for decades. There's never a trouble with the trade, as well. We are always ready to come to their aide and they've done their part, too, in the old days. You can't say that this won't be a good marriage for either side." He stops right behind Seiya and lowers his upper body to look over Seiya's shoulder. "And how long do you plan to torture your father, Seiyadina?"

 

 

Seiya feels his body tenses up a bit. 

 

 

"I never say anything about your harem," The king straightens up, "and the people love you, regardless. But let me assure you, my son, that they won't be pleased if you never take a bride and let this kingdom have no future heir."

 

 

"But must it be done now?" Seiya whispers.

 

 

"Don't be silly, son. A wedding takes very long time to prepare. I bring this now because I can no longer live without assurance of the future of this kingdom and what time to make you realize about it better than now?"

 

 

Seiya looks at his father for the longest time. He doesn't feel helpless or angry or confused. He just needs to rearrange his mind and plans. He knows he has to seriously considering it one of these days. "Very well, Father. I will consider this."

 

 

"Good." The king sighs, "You may go now. We have barbarians to worry about."

 

 

Seiya rises from his seat and approaches his father to kiss his hand. He wastes no time to go back to his chambers and summons Yuuki to his study. The boy is not amused, however. He sulks as he enters Seiya's study. "You promised I can have the day for my own."

 

 

"I know. Forgive me," Seiya says gently, smiling apologetically as he touches Yuuki's cheek, "but I need you to do something for me."

 

 

"Oh?" Yuuki's eyes widen a bit.

 

 

"You've heard about the barbarian?"

 

 

Yuuki shrugs, "They've been looming at the south for quite some time."

 

 

"They've attacked. I need you to find out what on earth actually happened there and make sure that my mother is in no imminent threat. Send a bird to Mario in two days."

 

 

A light flashes on Yuuki's eyes as he nods. "I expect a very handsome reward, Your Highness."

 

 

"You need not to worry about that," Seiya laughs, dropping a kiss on Yuuki's forehead before the boy leaves.

 

 

Seiya sighs and settles himself on a chair. Keisuke offers him some water which he takes gladly. "Can't you summon Her Ladyship to the palace?" Keisuke asks, looking genuinely worried.

 

 

"Father won't allow it. He has expressed it so." Seiya says grimly, "I'm sure she would refuse to be taken back to the capital, as well but I think she won't refuse going to Teruma's place."

 

 

Keisuke puts away the jar he's been holding and takes a place near his brother "Must we be prepared, too?"

 

 

Seiya looks up, "In case we have to go to the south?"

 

 

Keisuke nods but Seiya's expression has given him the answer. "I will make sure that your armor oiled and your sword sharpened." he says then.

 

 

"Make sure yours too." Seiya adds. "This feels so strange."

 

 

"What is?"

 

 

"Teruma and I used to imagine how it would be like if we have to go to battle with Father. But the first time I had to go, Teruma had already left. Now, there's a chance of going to battle with you. I feel so strangely happy and proud but also sad." He looks outside the window. "I talked with one and probably have to go with another. This so absurd." He chuckles sourly. "Forgive me."

 

 

Keisuke stares at his brother for a while. He moves to his brother's side and takes his hand. "I'm honored to be able to go to battle with you, Seiya."

 

 

Seiya brings their hands to his forehead and closes his eyes. "Thank you, Keisuke. The honor is mine, as well."

 

 

****

 


End file.
